1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of magnetic recording and more particularly to magnetic heads for perpendicular recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perpendicular magnetic recording is a recording technique in which magnetic data bits on a magnetic recording disk are defined such that their magnetic moments are perpendicular to the plane of the magnetic recording disk, as opposed to in the plane of the disk as occurs with longitudinal magnetic recording. The progress to perpendicular recording from longitudinal recording is seen as one of the advances that will allow the continued increase in data densities on magnetic recording disks in the coming years.